Wherever You Will Go
by Brucasxo4ever
Summary: The gang is out of Collage and there making there way into there dreams but will they find something more like Ture Love. Alot of Brucas, Jeyton, Naley,Kaern and Lily.
1. Coming Home

**

* * *

So ok people this is my first story and I'm hoping you all like it! It's all about how the gang did after high school and collage. Brucas, Jeyton, and Naley.

* * *

**

Brooke stares at a picture of her and her friends when they all graduated from Tree Hill High. Then all of a sudden she hears a knock on her door.

"Coming" Brooke, says as she opens the door to see Nathan.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said as he gave Brooke a great big hug with one arm while he has a bag in his other hand.

"What are you doing here I didn't think anyone knew I was back home yet!" Brooke said as she hugged him back.

"Yeah I know, but Karen gave me a heads up that you were coming back today" Nathan said with that Scott smile.

"I told her not to tell anyone, I wanted it to be a surprise" Brooke said disappointed

"Oh it still is Karen only told me, she wanted me to come get you, so come on" Nathan said as he pulled her arm to the door.

"What why dose she want you to come get me, and why cant she do it her self?" Brooke said confused as they walked out the door of the hotel room where she was staying.

"Oh I see your still the same old Brooke Davis" Nathan said as he opened the car door for her.

* * *

"Is everything set up" Karen said as she handed Lucas a welcome home banner. 

"Yeah I think it's done" Lucas said as he stepped down off the chair.

"Well I think your right my boy" Karen said smiling as she patted Lucas on the back.

"Mommy, Lucas, look what I made" Lily yelled as she came in from the back of the café holding a piece of paper with a colorful rainbow with three stick people on it.

"Oh lets see baby girl" Karen said as Lucas sat down on one of the stools and Karen picked up her up and put Lily on her lap.

"See mommy, this is me, Brooke, and Lucas" Lily said smiling as she pointed to the stick people holding hands with hearts around them.

"Lily why did you put me in the picture?" Lucas said confused pointing to the stick man that Lily said he was.

"Because you love Brooke" Lily said as she looked at Lucas as he was dumb.

"Oh My God" a voice said behind them, they all looked back to see who it was.

"Brooke!" Lily yelled as she jumped off Karen's lap.

"Hey girl" Brooke said as she bent down to pick up the now jumping Lily.

"Hey Brooke" Karen said as she got off the chair and gave her a hug.

"Hey Karen, you guys didn't have to do this for me, Nathan said that you didn't tell anyone that I was back" Brooke said as she got let lose of Karen's hug.

"Yeah umm, that's what I said, but I lied, Karen told everyone" Nathan said as he tired to hold back the laughter.

"Nathan, I can't believe you didn't tell me, I would have gotten in to better clothes" Brooke said with a tired voice.

"You look pretty Brooke, right Lucas " Lily said smiling

Lucas looked up in shock "Umm yeah you look great Brooke" Lucas said as he got up off the stool.

"Thanks Luke, now just don't stand their give me a hug." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Oh yeah sorry, welcome home pretty girl" Lucas said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Thanks Broody" Brooke said as they both stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Umm, so where are Peyton, Haley and little Jamie" Brooke said as she snapped out of it.

"Well" Karen said before she was interrupted by Peyton, Haley and James walking in.

"Brooke!" James yelled as he walked thought the door and wanted up.

"Jamie!" Brooke said laughing.

"Brooke!, sorry were late" Peyton said as she hugged her.

"Yeah sorry were late Brooke, hey" Haley said as she went to hug Brooke.

"Hey, it's ok guys" Brooke said as she finished hugging Haley.

"So Brooke are you happy to be home?" Nathan said as he rapped he arms around Haley.

"Yeah every thing is perfect!" Brooke said looking at Lucas with a smile.

* * *

**Ok so here it is guys I really hope you like it I loved writing this for all of you! Review quick and I'll give you another chapter. **


	2. Sleeping In

**Thanks so much for the great reviews! Here is another one.

* * *

**

The next morning after Brooke came home, Lucas woke up with the worst hangover he has ever had. He looked at the clock beside him and it read 5:30. He got up to get something to kill the pain. On his way to the kitchen he looked in Lily's room where Brooke was sleeping but he only saw Lily.

"Brooke?" Lucas said confused of where she could have gone.

He goes out side to find Brooke sitting on the porch swing with a blanket and some coffee in her hand.

"Hey there you are" Lucas said as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah here I am" Brooke said laughing while looking at the sunrise

"So what are you doing out here at this time of morning?" Lucas says looking at the sunrise too.

"Thinking" Brooke said with out taking her eyes off the sun.

"About what?" Lucas says still looking at the sun.

"Us" Brooke said taking her eyes off the sun to look at him.

"What do you mean us?" Lucas looked at her with shock.

"Umm, never mind" Brooke said laughing but feeling hurt that he asked that.

"Brooke, I have something to tell you" Lucas said letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong" Brooke said looking at him worried.

"When you where gone I felt like a lost puppy, you know I didn't no who I was anymore with out you, I missed you Brooke, what I'm trying say Lily's right I do love you I just didn't know it at the time until you walked back into my life yesterday" Lucas said looking at Brooke worried that she wouldn't feel the same way.

"I love you too Luke" Brooke said laughing at the fact that his little sister knew it before he did, she pulled Lucas in for a long kiss.

* * *

"Mommy wake up" Lily said jumping up and down on Karen's bed.

"What's wrong honey? It's only 9:00 honey go back to bed" Karen sad yawning

"Come with me mommy" Lily said smiling as she grabbed Karen's arm

"What's going on honey" Karen said as she was being pulled near the front door.

"Look mommy, I told you so" Lily said with a smile, has they looked out of a window and saw Brooke and Lucas fast asleep holding each other with Brooke's head on Lucas's lap.

"Yeah I guess you were right baby girl, lets leave them alone ok" Karen said as she picked Lily up and walked to the kitchen.

"Ok mommy" Lily said smiling at her mom.

* * *

"Good morning" Nathan said as he kissed Haley's forehead

"Good morning, so how long do you think we'll have until Jamie comes in the room?" Haley said pecked Nathan on the lips then looked at the door.

"I don't know, but we can't waste time talking right?" Nathan said as he started to kiss Haley softly on the lips as Haley smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy" James said as he ran into the room then jumped on the bed.

"Not even 2 minutes" Haley said smiling as she picked James up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hi mommy" James said as he laughed then Haley put him on the bed in between her and Nathan.

"Hey buddy" Nathan said as he hugged his son.

"Dad can I go play with Lily today" James said as he finished hugging Nathan.

"Honey you just saw her yesterday" Haley said laughing.

"I know mommy, please!" James said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, fine we can go" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"YAY!" James yelled as he jumped off the bed and ran to his room.

"YAY!" Nathan said teasing Haley.

"Oh shut up" Haley said hitting Nathan's arm as she laughed.

"Yes mama" Nathan said laughing as he kissed her.

* * *

"Good morning pretty girl" Lucas said smiling as he watched Brooke open her eyes.

"Good morning broody" Brooke said smiling as she kissed his lips.

Lily was watching them from the window waiting for the right time to go out there and tell them breakfast was ready.

"Good morning" Lily said as she skipped over and sat on the porch swing where there was room.

"Good morning Lily" Lucas and Brooke said smiling.

"Breakfast is ready, where having eggs, toast, and bacon" Lily said jumping up and down on the porch swing.

"Oh ok, we better go in side then" Brooke said as she got up and picked up a smiling Lily.

"Hey sleepy heads" Karen said smiling as she place a plate on the table.

"Hey" Brooke and Lucas said smiling.

They all sat down and ate their breakfast, Karen looked over at Lucas and Karen's eyes moved to Brooke and then back at Lucas, Karen giving him the "are you guys together" look, Lucas just nodded yes, Karen then smiles.

"Knock, knock" Peyton said walking thought the door.

"Hey Peyton, what are you doing here" Brooke said smiling

"Jake's back in town and he has Jenny for good now" Peyton said smiling

"Oh My God, Peyton that's great" Lucas says smiling walking over to Peyton giving her a hug.

"Yeah Peyton that's great" Brooke says giving her a hug too.

"Yeah it really is" Peyton said laughing.

"But wait where dose that leave you and Jake thou?" Brooke said confused.

"Wow, I really don't know" Peyton said unsure.

* * *

**Ok that's it for this chapter please review and I'll update it soon.**


	3. Move In With Me

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I love them!

* * *

**

"Ok Jenny you ready to go the park?" Jake says as he gets he's wallet.

"Yes Daddy, I'm ready" Jenny said trying to tie up her shoes.

The phone rings just when Jake and Jenny where going to head out to the park.

"Daddy?" Jenny said with a disappointed look.

"Honey, we'll go soon ok?" Jake said reaching for the phone.

"Fine" Jenny said letting out a sigh as she sat down on a chair.

"Hello" Jake said

"Oh hey Jake" Peyton said looking at Brooke.

"Oh Peyton, you know you got me at a bad time, Jenny and me where just heading out" Jake said looking at Jenny.

"Sorry I just needed to talk to you, where are you guys going?" Peyton said turning away from Brooke.

"We were just going to the park but you can come if you want" Jake said with a smile.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there" Peyton said with a small smile on her face.

"Ok bye" Jake said hanging up the phone.

"Bye" Peyton said slowly pulling the phone away from her ear.

"So?" Brooke said moving back and fourth looking at Peyton.

"So?" Peyton said looking at Brooke with a smile.

"Oh come on Peyton you know what I mean" Brooke said stopping.

"He wants me to meet him at the park that's it, bye" Peyton said grabbing her purse then leaving.

"Ok?" Brooke says walking to the living room.

* * *

Lucas gets out of his car and sees Karen pushing with Lily and James on the swing set in the back yard.

"Hey, you guys having fun with out me?" Lucas laughs.

"Hi Luke" Lily and James say as they get off the swing and play tag.

"Hey Lucas" Karen says walking over to him smiling.

"Hey, umm where's Brooke?" Lucas says looking around.

"Oh, her and Peyton are in side" Karen says sitting down at the picnic table.

"Oh, ok" Lucas said as he starts to walk away.

"Lucas, can I talk to you for a second?" Karen said before Lucas walked could any further.

"Um, yeah sure, what about?" Lucas said as he walked but to his mom and sat down beside her.

"You and Brooke, I know this is up to you and Brooke, but I don't know if this is going to work with you guys, look at all the other times you guys got together, I just don't want to see you or Brooke to get hurt again" Karen said with concern.

"Mom I know but I'm not going to hurt Brooke anymore, I love her, I would do anything for her, every time I see her it's like I fall in love with her all over again, and you know how that feels, because you felt the same way about Keith" Lucas said smiling just the thought of talking about Brooke being his brought a smile to his face.

"Well I guess I did a good job with you then, I hope you and Brooke work out Lucas, you guys love each other" Karen said with a smile upon her face.

"Thanks mom" Lucas said as he kissed Karen on the check and began to walk away, and then he stopped and looked back.

"You miss him don't you?" Lucas said with a sad face.

"Everyday, I just wish Lily could have got to know him the way you did" Karen said almost in tears.

Lucas nodded and walked in the house.

* * *

"Yes Rachel I know, thanks ok bye" Brooke said hanging the phone up.

"Hey pretty girl, who was that?" Lucas said walking in the house.

"Oh hey Luke, that was just Rachel she thinks she found the perfect spot for clothes over bro's" Brooke said with a smile as she walked over to Lucas a kissed him on the lips.

"You and Rachel are working together?" Lucas said confused.

"Yeah she did a great job on that one dress years back and she took a course in fashion, so I asked her a couple mounts ago if she wanted to help out with clothes over bro's" Brooke pulling his arm into the living room.

Lucas sat on the couch and Brooke sat on his lap they started making out, when Lucas started laughing because he came up with a crazy idea.

"Oh, well I have something I need to ask you, and you don't have to answer right away ok?" Lucas said smiling sure that he was doing the right thing.

"Ok?" Brooke said confused.

"I know we just got together and stuff but I have this house and it's a big house has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a big kitchen" Lucas says with a smile pulling back a sting of Brookes hair hang down from her face.

"Um, ok Luke what are you trying to say?" Brooke said still confused but hoping it wasn't what she thought he was asking.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?" Lucas said half smiling hoping she would say yes.

"Oh my god, I thought you were going to ask me to marry you" Brooke said laughing getting off his lap to move beside him.

"What? No I just want you to move in with me, for now, so what do you say?" Lucas said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll move in with you Luke" Brooke said smiling and giggling.

"Really? That's great Brooke, I cant wait" Lucas says as he kissed Brooke softy and then with passion.

* * *

"Dad, mom" James said as he saw Nathan and Haley pull up in the driveway.

"Hey sweetie" Haley said as James runs up to her and picked him up.

"Hey buddy" Nathan said as he shacked James hair around a little.

"Thanks Karen for taking him for a little while" Haley said

"Oh it's no problem, I'm sure Lily enjoyed having him over today" Karen said patting James back.

"Ok well we better get going, thanks Karen, bye" Nathan says as he held hands with Haley's free hand.

"Bye James" Lily said as she waved goodbye.

"You hungry honey?" Karen said looking at Lily.

* * *

Lily just nodded her head yes and ran inside to find Brooke and Lucas on the couch kissing.

"YUCK!" Lily said as she started to laugh.

"Oh my god Lily" Brooke said looking at Lily shocked.

* * *

Lucas just looks at Lily and then Brooke and starts laughing.

"So I had fun today" Peyton said as she sat down on the couch beside Jake.

"Me too, I miss you and me taking Jenny to the park" Jake said looking at Peyton and then looking at Jenny sitting at the table eating her pizza.

"Yeah I miss spending time with you and Jenny, and now that your back we can spend more time together right?" Peyton said laughing trying hard not to kiss him.

"Yeah you bet" Jake said as he slowly moves towards Peyton.

Jake then kissed her and moved back a little and then Peyton kissed him back.

* * *

**Ok there it is people hope you enjoy it and remember if you review quick you get the next chapter bye for now 3. **


	4. Fire!

**Ok thanks again for the reviews! Ok here what's going on with this Chapter ok my best friend and me decided to go 6 years into the future. So to fill in the blank spots Brucas is still together and they have 3 kids together, Alyssa is 6, Abby is 4, and Ryan is 7 mouths, Naley is still together too, James and Lily are 10, Hannah 3, and Jeyton, Jenny 12. This chapter and the next is going to be based on a song called "Family Portrait" by Pink and if you haven't hared it yet download it it's a great song. There's not going to be a lot of Naley or Jeyton in these two chapters.

* * *

**

"Come on Brooke you can do it" Lucas says as Brooke holds his hand.

"Contradictions you have a baby boy" a Nurse says.

"Why don't I hear him crying" Brooke says worried.

"I'll have to put him in the ER" the doctor said

"Luke what's happening, why don't I hear him?" Brooke said starting to cry.

"It's going to be ok honey" Lucas said hugging her.

It's Christmas and the Scott family were all at the hospital, only wanting one gift this Christmas for Ryan to be ok. A couple hours later the nurse brought in baby Ryan to Brooke, Lucas, Alyssa, Abby, Nathan, Haley, James, Hannah, Jake, Peyton, and Jenny.

* * *

"Abigail Elizabeth Scott, you going to be late for your sister's soccer game" Brooke said yelling up to her daughter.

"She always late, where never going to make it there on time, and I'm the captain, I'm have to be there on time" Alyssa said with her arms folded.

"I know honey I'm sure your sister feels bad and she'll be down soon ok?" Brooke says as she bends down to Alyssa's size.

"Ok, thank god, can we go now" Alyssa says looking up to find her sister coming down.

"Yes we can, lets go" Brooke says leading Abby out the door.

As they walk out side to the car they see Lucas and Ryan. in the car waiting for them.

"There you guys are" Lucas says looking at Brooke as she gets into the car.

"Yeah, blame it all on Abby, she took forever up stairs" Alyssa said looking at Abby.

"I did not" Abby said as she picked up one of Ryan's toys.

"Yeah sure, whatever" Alyssa said half laughing.

* * *

"So that was a good game honey, you got your first goal today, I'm so proud of you" Brooke said hugging her daughter in the kitchen.

"Thanks mom" Alyssa said smiling.

"Yeah that was a great goal" Abby says walking over to them.

"Thanks little sister" Alyssa says smiling and giving her a hug.

"Oh mommy remember about the surprise we have for Alyssa when she got her first goal?" Abby said as she wicked at her mom.

"Oh yeah, I'll go get it keep an eye on dinner ok honey?" Brooke said running up stairs.

"Ok mommy" Abby says as she watched her mom go up stairs.

"Hey girls, where's mommy? " Lucas says looking at the girls holding Lucas Jr.

"Up stairs daddy" Abby says smiling and pointing up stairs.

"Ok, here hold Ryan for me Angel" Lucas said as he handed Ryan to Alyssa.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Abby says running upstairs.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas says walking over to Brooke kissing her with passion on the lips.

"Hey babe" Brooke said between kisses.

"MOM, DAD!" Alyssa screaming looking at the flames coming from the stove.

"What's going on, do you smell that?" Lucas said looking confused.

"Yeah, I had something in the oven, OH MY GOD!" Brooke said running down stairs.

Lucas and Brooke both went down to the kitchen to see Alyssa holding a crying Lucas Jr.

"I can't stop it Brooke, get the kids out of here" Lucas said spraying the fire with a fire extinguisher.

"Ok, come on honey" Brooke said pushing Alyssa out the door.

Lucas grabbed Ryan out of Alyssa's hands. All 4 of them ran out side and stood by a tree.

"Mom?" Alyssa said looking at her mom.

"What honey?" Brooke said picking up Alyssa and hugging her.

"Abby isn't here" Alyssa said crying.

"Oh my god, Lucas" Brooke said putting Alyssa down with tears falling down her face.

"Oh my god, how could we forget about Abby?, my baby girl" Lucas says dropping to his knees.

"ABBY?!" Alyssa said running inside with a teddy bear she grabbed before they ran outside.

"ALYSSA!" Brooke and Lucas screamed as they stood there in shock.

The last thing Brooke and Lucas seen coming out of there house was Abby, but no Alyssa. The police, firefighters, and the ambulance came but none of them could help what happened that afternoon.

* * *

1 week later

Brooke woke to find Lucas watching her sleep.

"Hey" Lucas said softy as he reached over to touch her.

"Don't touch me Luke" Brooke said rolling over to get out of bed.

"What, don't touch you, what is this Brooke!, I cant touch you I cant talk to you anymore" Lucas screamed getting out of bed to follow her down the hall to Ryan's room as they heard him cry.

"I don't want you around anymore Luke just leave me alone" Brooke screamed looking at Lucas as she held Lucas Jr. in her hands.

"No, no" Lucas yelled grabbing Ryan out of her arms.

"What are you doing?" Brooke yelled looking at him put Lucas Jr. in the crib again.

"Your going to talk to me Brooke" Lucas yelled grabbing Brooke's arm.

"DON'T TOUNH ME!" Brooke screamed pulling away from him and grabbing a picture of the whole family that Haley had at her place, she smashed the picture at the wall.

"Brooke what the hell are you doing!" Lucas yelled grabbing Brooke and putting her to the wall and holding her hands so she couldn't move.

"Daddy?, why are you hurting mommy?" Abby said crying.

"Oh My God, honey I'm so sorry baby girl" Lucas said letting go of Brooke and walking over to Abby and picking her up.

"Don't you dare touch her" Brooke said grabbing Abby out of his hands and walking to Abby bed room.

"What no, Brooke she my daughter too!" Lucas yelled as he followed.

"You are never going to touch my kids ever again after the way you grabbed me" Brooke said putting Abby in her bed.

"Brooke I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I just hate that you don't talk to me anymore after Alyssa died" Lucas said standing in Abby's door way not letting Brooke out.

"Don't talk about her, get out of my way" Brooke said pushing him out of the way.

"Brooke, please talk to me, please tell me what's going on" Lucas said with a sad look on his face.

"You killed her, you killed my little angel" Brooke said with tears running down her face.

They both stood there in the hallway, with out saying anything Lucas grabbed a glass and smashed it on the floor.

"I want you to leave" Brooke said as she held her stomach in pain.

"Brooke?, are you ok?" Lucas said walking closer to her.

"I said get out" Brooke said looking at Lucas then the floor.

"Fine, whatever" Lucas said as he walked downstairs and out of the door.

"Mommy?" Abby said with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Honey don't come out here, mommy doesn't feel good right now" Brooke crying looking at stomach with blood.

* * *

**Ok guys trouble with Brucas sorry guys but it's not always sunny in Tree Hill. Please review fast and I might turn it around for Brucas! 3**


	5. Where's Daddy?

**Ok here it is I'll try to put Brucas back together soon, but for now it's going to be a bumpy road, like I said last chapter it's based on the song "Family Portrait" by Pink, and I would like to thank my best friend for helping out with some of these ideas.

* * *

**"Mommy, are you ok?" Abby said following Brooke into the kitchen.

"Yes honey I'm fine" Brooke said as she grabbed a cloth and put it under water.

"Why are you bleeding mommy?" Abby said almost touching Brooke's cut.

"Honey no" Brooke yelled as Abby quickly pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry mommy" Abby said starting to cry.

"Oh honey, no baby girl, mommy's sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, mommy just needs to be by her self for a couple of hours k, so your going to be going to aunt Rachel's ok?" Brooke said bending over to Abby's size and gave her a hug.

"Ok, but why cant I go to aunt Haley's and then I can play with James and Hannah?" Abby said with a sad face.

"Because she asks a lot of questions baby, now go get dressed" Brooke said holding her stomach in pain and reaching for the phone in the other hand.

"Ok mommy" Abby said walking up stairs wondering why her daddy wasn't there.

"Hey Rachel can you take the kids for a couple of hours?" Brooke said putting the cloth on her bloody cut.

* * *

"Thanks for taking the kids today Rachel" Brooke said as she hug Rachel with her good side. 

"Yeah no problem their such good kids, you and Lucas did a good job Br" Rachel said with a smile before Brooke cut in.

"Yeah can we not talk about Lucas, or anything else I just need time by myself" Brooke said half smiling, because she knows if she doesn't smile she'll cry and never stop.

"Ok?, well bye" Rachel said with a worried look but didn't want to talk about it in front of the kids.

"Bye mommy" Abby said with a smile.

"Bye honey, have fun" Brooke said as the door closed.

As soon Rachel shut the front door Brooke broke down. 10 minutes later she wiped the tears from her eyes then she walked up stairs got dressed and went to the hospital.

* * *

"Hi I'm Brooke Scott and I need to see a doctor as soon as possible" Brooke said to a lady that worked up at the front counter. 

"Of course Miss. Scott" the lady said as she got up to check to see if a doctor wasn't busy.

Brooke sat down and tried not to bend to her left side, couple minutes later a doctor came out with the lady who worked at the front counter.

"Miss. Scott?" the doctor said as he walked up to her.

"Yeah that's me" Brooke said standing up.

"Ok lets go in to my office" the doctor said as she lead her to his office.

She sat on top of a bed he had in his office.

"So what seems to be the problem Miss Scott?" the doctor said as he got out a bunch of stuff.

"Can you call me Brooke please?" Brooke said as she looked around his office.

"Of course, so what seems to be the problem Brooke?" the doctor said smiling.

"I'm pregnant, and I got cut by some glass" Brooke said as she lifted up her shirt.

"Where going to need to run some test, how long have you known about the baby? The doctor said looking at Brooke worried.

"About 2 weeks, is my baby going to be ok?" Brooke said worried.

"I don't know yet, were going to need to get the glass out, clean it up, and we need to get it stitched, and then we can find out about the baby" the doctor said.

Brooke sat there for about 2 hours while there were doing tests and cleaning up the cut. After all of that was done the doctor came in with a chart of the test they ran on Brooke.

"Is my baby ok?" Brooke said worried as the doctor came in.

"Yeah the baby is doing great, you're a very lucky woman if the cut was any deeper there's a chance there would be no more baby" the doctor said smiling.

* * *

After Brooke got out of the hospital it has been over 2 hours since Rachel picked up the kids from her house Brooke decide to go and get the kids. 

"Come on Ross are you an idiot?" Rachel said as she sat on the couch-watching friends when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Brooke, what are you doing here?" Rachel said confused.

"Your funny Rachel, I'm here to pick up Abby and Ryan, where are they?" Brooke said looking around the apartment.

"Umm, Lucas picked them up about an hour ago, I thought you knew?" Rachel said getting a beer from the fridge.

"WHAT?!" Brooke yelled.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Rachel said looking at Brooke confused.

"I have to go" Brooke said walking out of the apartment.

* * *

She looked at the house then she looked at Nathan and Haley's, then Peyton and Jake's, then she realized there's only one more place they could be was at Lily and Karen's place. 

"Daddy, mommy didn't mean to say those mean things about you" Abby said as she sat on a chair and watched Lucas feed Ryan.

"I know honey mommy's just sad right now about your sister but it's going to be ok" Lucas said putting down the spoon and giving her a hug.

"Lucas?!" Brooke said storming thought the house into the kitchen where Lucas, Abby, and Ryan where.

"Mommy!" Abby said running over to her mom and wanting up.

"Hey baby girl" Brooke said picking up Abby, the cut still hurt but she tried not to show her pain.

"Brooke, please lets just talk, ok please for the kids sake?" Lucas says picking up Ryan and walking towards Brooke and Abby.

"Oh hey Brooke" Lily said as she came into the house.

"Hey Lily" Brooke said with a fake smile.

"Oh great Lily you're here, can you take the kids to the back yard and play with them for a little while?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah sure" Lily said as Lucas handed her Ryan and Brooke let down Abby.

As Lily took Abby and Ryan out to the back yard Lucas and Brooke sat down.

"Thanks for staying Brooke" Lucas said smiling.

"Sure, but that doesn't change what happened this morning Luke" Brooke said.

"I know and I'm so sorry Brooke, I never wanted to do that I swear, I just so mad that this all happened and I want to help you but I cant help you if you don't let me" Lucas said reaching for her hand the was on the table but Brooke pulled away and walked out on to the porch.

* * *

**Ok there it is guys I'll up date soon bye **


	6. Back Together?

Ok Brucas is going to have a little hope for this Chatper, and Naley and Jeyton come back.

* * *

"Brooke please, I want to talk to you with out you getting up and leaving all the time" Lucas said out on the porch. 

"I cant Lucas, I can't talk to you about her, I cant talk to anyone about her, I just need to be around Abby and Ryan, alone" Brooke said as she sat down on the porch swing.

"No Brooke please I need to be around our kids" Lucas said walking over to Brooke and sat down beside her.

"I shouldn't have put her down" Brooke said looking at the ground with tears coming down her face.

"What, no Brooke it's not you fault its no ones fault" Lucas said as he thought to hug her but didn't.

"I'm sorry Luke" Brooke said as she pulled Lucas into a hug.

"It's ok pretty girl, everything going to be ok I promise" Lucas said as he hugged her back.

* * *

"Lily, why are mommy and daddy fighting all the time?, ever since Alyssa had to go away" Abby said as she stopped swing.

"I don't know, but I'm sure things will be ok" Lily said as she played with Ryan on the ground.

Abby just nodded her head and began to swing slowly back and forth again.

* * *

"Jake, where's Jenny?" Peyton said as she came down the stairs.

"Oh she's in the kitchen getting something to eat" Jake said as he sat on the couch watching the basketball game that was on.

"Oh ok" Peyton said as she quickly peaked Jake on the lips.

"Hey Jenny" Peyton said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi mom" Jenny said as she put her sandwich on a plate.

"You didn't clean your room like I asked you to befor I left" Peyton said she stood on the other side of the counter.

"Oh sorry mom I forgot" Jenny said as she looked at Peyton hoping that she would get away with it.

"It's ok, maybe this time if u do it right away you wont forget?" Peyton said looking at Jenny as she raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, I will" Jenny said walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Mom can I go to Lily's today?" James said walking into the living room with Hannah.

"Sure, we'll go after we eat lunch" Haley said picking up Hannah and walked to the kitchen.

"Ok" James said as he followed.

"Where's daddy?, mommy" Hannah said eating a chariot.

"He's at work honey, he'll be home later" Haley said putting Hannah in a chair at the kitchen table.

* * *

"So I was thinking about having lunch with the kids at Chucky Cheese?" Brooke said walking to the back yard with Lucas.

"Ok," Lucas said nodding his head.

"And I was thinking that maybe you should come too" Brooke said turning around to look at Lucas.

"Yeah that would be great" Lucas said smiling.

"Good" Brooke said with a half smile.

"Mommy, daddy" Abby said running off the swing and towards Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey baby girl" Brooke said picking her up.

"Where going to go have lunch Lily" Lucas said picking up Ryan.

"Ok, so where are we going?" Lily said with a smile.

"Chucky Cheese" Brooke said smiling knowing it was Lily's and Abby's favorite place.

"Yeah" Lily and Abby said at the same time.

"Um, Lily can you take the kids to the car" Brooke said putting down Abby.

"Yeah ok" Lily said as Lucas handed her Ryan.

"What's wrong?" Lucas said worried.

"Nothing Luke, I love you" Brooke said kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too pretty girl" Lucas said kissing her back.

* * *

**Ok there it is Brucas is back together this is the chapter that shows us anything thing is possible for Brucas **


	7. The turth is, were all fine

**Ok here it is I hope you guys like it, I know you enjoyed the last Chapter, and to fill in a couple things Lucas found out about the cut but not about the baby yet. In the last Chapter Jenny called Peyton mom for you guys out there wondering what's that all about, Nikki decide to take off about 3 years ago and was never heard from again.

* * *

**

"Mommy, daddy" Abby said running into there room.

"Hi honey" Brooke said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey princess" Lucas said as he woke up smiling.

"I don't want you guys to fight anyone" Abby said smiling looking at Brooke and Lucas in bed together.

"Awe I know honey, me too" Brooke said lifting up Abby and putting her in between her and Lucas.

"Yeah me too baby girl" Lucas said putting a string of hair out of Abby's eyes.

"I'm going to play with my Barbie's" Abby said as she jumped off the bed and ran into her room.

"Well pretty girl, I'm going to make some breakfast" Lucas said as he kissed her on the lips and began to get out of bed.

"Lucas wait, I need to tell you something" Brooke said looking at Lucas scared.

"What is it, are you feeling ok, is the cut getting worse?" Lucas said all worried.

"Lucas I'm fine, and so is the baby" Brooke said half smiling.

"Ok, yeah honey I know that Ryan's ok but, oh your talking about, the baby?" Lucas said first confused and then realized she was talking about there new baby that will be on the way in 8 mouths but of course he didn't know that.

"I'm pregnant" Brooke said now worried about what he was going to say.

"Really? That's great Brooke!" Lucas said laughing and reaching over to give her a hug and then kissed her on the lips with passion.

"Really? Are you sure where ready for this I mean after Alyssa?" Brooke said worried.

"Yeah, of course we are Brooke, I love having kids with you" Lucas said with a smile.

"I love having kids with you too" Brooke said smiling as she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"Mom, dad?" James called out and then opened their bedroom door and after he saw what he saw he was thinking it was a really bad mistake.

"OH MY GOD JAMES!" Haley and Nathan said shocked.

"MY EYES!" James said holding them.

"What's going on Jamie?" Hannah said coming out of her room after she heard all them yelling and then reaching for Nathan and Haley bedroom door.

"No Hannah, trust me you don't want to open that open little sister, lets go to you room and we can play" James said hoping Hannah would go for it.

"Ok?, can we play Barbie's?" Hannah said looking up at her big brother.

"Sure, fine as long as we go somewhere other then here" James said guiding Hannah into her room.

* * *

"Hey dad, can I go to Emily's?" Jenny said walking into the kitchen.

Emily is Jenny's best friend, they are kind of like a younger Brooke and Peyton, they do everything together, life wouldn't be the same for Jenny without Emily.

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't have to do any thing around the house, like your mother asked you to do yesterday, like clean your room?" Jake said looking at Jenny disappointed.

"Sorry dad I was just busy, it won't happen again I swear" Jenny said with a reassuring look.

"Ok, it better not" Jake said walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Sorry this was a really short chapter, I'll have a longer one for you guys next time.**


	8. Heaven

**Ok well I got a little idea yesterday, when I was walking back to school at lunch time I saw this women with her little girl, the little girl was so cute and she said something so cute she said "Mommy, can you hand my hand" awe so I decide to do something like that in this chapter with Brooke and Abby, and I'm also going to skip 5 months because I've always wanted Brucas to have the perfect Christmas, well other then when Ryan was born, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Abby, honey come on" Brooke said as she had Ryan in her arms and her stomach looked like a beach ball.

"Here I am mommy" Abby said running down the stairs.

"Ok good put on your jacket, hat and mittens, it's getting a little cold out there baby" Brooke said trying to help Abby put on her stuff as much as she could.

"I know mommy, it's ok I got it I'm a big girl now right mommy?" Abby said smiling at Brooke with that smile that could light up the whole world.

"Yeah honey your mommy's big girl" Brooke said with almost tears in her eyes because that what she used to call Alyssa "mommy's big girl", Brooke missed Alyssa everyday but when she found out that she was pregnant she knew she had to be there for her kids that she has now.

"Are you ok mommy? Can we go shopping for daddy's Christmas present now?" Abby said worried about Brooke but she wanted to pick out the perfect Christmas present for the best daddy in the world.

"Yeah honey, mommy's ok we can go now" Brooke said wiping the tears away from her eyes and opened the door and waited for Abby to walk out first.

* * *

"So what are you going to get your parents for Christmas?" Emily said to Jenny as they walked out of the school.

"I don't know yet, what about you?" Jenny said looking down at the ground.

"I'm going to get my dad some slippers and my mom one of those house coats that we saw at the mall a couple of weeks ago, do you remember?" Emily said looking at Jenny.

"Yeah, I remember" Jenny said as she was off in her own little world, until James and Lily came up to them.

"Hey Jenny, Emily" Lily said as her and James walked with them.

"Oh, hey guys" Jenny said as she snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Well this is my stop, I'll ask my mom if I can come over tomorrow" Emily said as she waved.

"Ok bye Emily" Jenny said as she waved and then walk down the street with James and Lily.

* * *

"Mommy where's Jamie?" Hannah said bouncing up and down on a big beach like ball.

"Where he is everyday honey, school" Haley said looking in the fridge to look for some juice for Hannah.

"Oh" Hannah said as she stopped as she headed the door open and it was James.

"JAMIE" Hannah yelled and run up to him and hugged him.

"Umm, what's up with Hannah?" James said as he pulled Hannah off of him and went to the kitchen.

"She just happy to see you, I guess" Haley said laughing a little.

"Ok" James said as he looked at Hannah bouncing on the beach ball again.

"Me love to go bouncy on the ball" Hannah said as she giggled.

* * *

Brooke and Abby dropped Ryan off at Jake and Peyton's so Brooke and Abby could go shopping for a little bit.

"Mommy?" Abby said trying to keep up to Brooke as they were walking.

"Yes sweetie" Brooke said as she kept on walking.

"When is Alyssa coming back?" Abby said not knowing what happened to her older sister.

Brooke stopped and looked back at Abby at the moment Brooke realized that her little girl was so innocent that she didn't know what was going on.

"Come here honey, we need to talk about something" Brooke said pulling her aside to talk to her, they both sat down and Brooke wasn't really sure what to say with out crying and with out confusing Abby.

"Honey your sister isn't coming back, but you don't have to worry about her baby, because she's in heaven and that's where all the little children go when they go away on a trip" Brooke said sitting there trying to find the right word and a part of Brooke felt Alyssa there with them.

"Mommy, what is heaven like?" Abby said as she looked at Brooke with those eyes that just break your heart when they're sad.

"Oh honey, it's so beautiful, it was so many different colors of flowers, and angels playing with kids even you sister" Brooke said as she pictured Alyssa up there and picking flowers for all of her new angel friends.

"I want to go too mommy" Abby said laughing.

"Yeah you will but I hope not anytime soon baby girl" Brooke said laughing and kissing the top of Abby's head.

"Can we pick a gift for the angel that's playing with Alyssa?" Abby said smiling.

"Sure we can sweetie" Brooke said getting up with Abby a couple feet away from her.

"Mommy, Can you hold my hand" Abby said running up to Brooke reaching her hand out for hers.

"Of course honey" Brooke said stopping and reaching for Abby hand as they started to walk again.

* * *

**Ok there it is I hope you guys like it, I'll update soon, Bye for now.**


	9. Picture Perfect

**

* * *

I love the reviews so far but in my last chapter I only got two, please review!

* * *

**

"Hi Daddy" Abby said running up to him as he walked in the door.

"Hey baby girl, where's mommy?" Lucas said picking up Abby and then looking around the room.

"Mommy doesn't feel good so she told me to watch Ryan when she goes up stairs to lay down" Abby said looking at Lucas worried about her mommy because she didn't understand why people get sick when there pregnant.

"Oh honey watch your brother I have to go check on mommy" Lucas said putting down Abby and running up stairs, he was worried something was wrong.

He got up stairs and looked at the doorknob for a little bit hoping she was ok, he slow grabbed the knob and turned it then it opened. There was Brooke laying there, sleeping, Lucas took a sigh of relief and walked over to the bed and laid down next to her, Lucas put his arm around Brooke and put his hand on her stomach to be as close to Brooke and there baby as possible.

"Luke?" Brooke said opening her eyes.

"Yeah it's me baby, are you feeling ok" Lucas said making sure.

"No I don't, I feel sick all the time" Brooke said rolling over to face Lucas then she started to cry.

"Oh honey I know you do babe, but everything is going to be ok after the baby is born" Lucas said whipping Brooke tears from her eyes and then looking over to her left side to find a picture of the whole family, and saw blood on the picture frame.

"Brooke, why is there blood on the picture frame" Lucas said sitting up to get the picture.

"I cant take it anymore Luke, she's up there playing with Angels" Brooke said slowing then closed her eyes.

"Brooke, Brooke wake up baby please, what did you do, what do you mean" Lucas said starting to cry he had so many questions, he went to grab her arm to carry her, then he looked at her wrist, blood was pouring out.

"Oh my god, Brooke baby why did you do this" Lucas said looking at her with tears in his eyes, he reached for the phone and dialed 911.

Lucas got to the hospital with Brooke, he sat there not knowing what to do, he called Peyton and Jake to watch Abby and Ryan. Lucas's mind just slipped away to the now bloody picture.

* * *

**Flashback**

**"Mommy, Alyssa took Rose from me again" Abby said as she ran down the stairs.**

**"Ok honey we will get it back" Brooke said picking up Abby and walking up stairs to Alyssa's room.**

**"Alyssa, why do you keep on taking Abby's doll?" Brooke said opening the door and putting Abby down.**

**"I don't know" Alyssa said looking at Brooke.**

**"Well can you give it back, and if you do it one more time I'll tell daddy about this" Brooke said grabbing the doll away from Alyssa and giving it back to Abby.**

**"Ok sorry mommy, I'm sorry too Abby" Alyssa said as she got off the bed to look for her teddy bear.**

**"I'm home" Lucas said as he walked in the door.**

**"DADDY" both of the girls said as they ran down stairs.**

**"Hey girls" Lucas said as he put down his papers on the floor and picked up Abby and hugged Alyssa.**

**"Hey Luke, hold Ryan" Brooke said handing Ryan to Lucas.**

**"Ok, down you go baby girl" Lucas said with a smile.**

**"Ok everybody look over here, I'm going to put this on a timer" Brooke said grabbing a camera and running before the timer went off.**

**The whole Scott family was laughing and having fun, in that moment everything was perfect.

* * *

**

"Lucas?" Haley said running over to Lucas and giving him a hug.

"Hales, I'm so sacred, why would she do something like this?" Lucas said as a tear came down his check.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she will be fine Luke, she has to be" Haley said still holding on tight to Lucas as he cried.

* * *

"Mom, is Abby and Ryan staying for dinner?" Jenny said walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know yet honey, aunt Brooke is in the hospital right now" Peyton said trying to keep her self busy so she wouldn't think about Brooke in the hospital.

"Why is she in there?, is she having her baby?" Jenny said wondering what was going on.

"No honey, can you just please go and play with Abby and Ryan" Peyton said looking in the fridge.

"Ok mom" Jenny said as she left the kitchen to go to the living room to finish her game with Abby.


	10. Christmas Eve

**Ok guys last chapter I hated to write, but it's going to be ok for Brucas with all the drama in their lives is going to slow down after this. So please review even if you don't like the chapter and if you have any ideas please tell me, I'm hitting a writers block.

* * *

**

"Brooke, babe please wake up, the kids need you, I need you pretty girl, please just wake up, I can't lose you and the baby, please, I love you so much" Lucas said as he sat beside her holding her hand with tears pouring down his face.

Peyton stood at the door listening what Lucas was telling Brooke, tears came down her checks she hated to see Lucas and Brooke like that, she couldn't take it anymore, she went to the waiting room where Haley, Peyton, Nathan were sitting.

"Peyton are you ok?" Nathan said looking at Peyton breaking down in tears.

"It's not far, Lucas and the kids have been thou enough with losing Alyssa, why did Brooke do this to Lucas and the kids, I mean how could she to her self and the baby" Peyton said letting it all out, Nathan and Haley felt so bad to see Peyton break down in front of them, Nathan stood up and gave Peyton a hug.

"It's ok Peyton, everything's going to be ok" Nathan said holding her, Haley started cry she knew what Peyton was feeling, she was sure everyone one was.

* * *

"Uncle Jake, when is mommy and daddy coming home to tuck me in for bed?" Abby said sitting on the couch with her favorite doll, Rosie, every time she looked at Rosie she remember everything about her sister, and for a little kid she knew her sister was watching her.

"I don't know sweetie, mommy and daddy went on a little trip" Jake said thinking of Brooke laying in the hospital bed, and he look at Abby with a fake smile.

"But mommy and daddy always tuck me in for bed, and mommy says that I'm her little girl, and she says she not going anywhere" Abby said looking at her baby doll trying to picture her getting tucked in.

"Umm, honey why don't you go up stairs and I'll tuck you in tonight, you get to sleep in Jenny's room" Jake said trying to hold back the tears, he knew that little girl loved her mommy, and Brooke loved her kids too.

"Ok" Abby said getting off the couch to go up stairs with a sad look on her face.

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes and looked down and saw Lucas was asleep with his head on the bed and he was holding her hand.

"Luke" Brooke said softy, but for Lucas that's all he need to wake him up, for a strange reason every time Brooke called Lucas name he always knew, Lucas lifted his head off the edge of the bed.

"Brooke, oh pretty girl" Lucas said with a smile, he got up and gave her a peak on the lips.

"Lucas, where's the kids? Brooke said looking around the room.

Lucas just sat down on the chair and looked at her and started to cry. Brooke just looked at Lucas and realized how she hurt him by doing that to her self.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I can't believe I did that, how could I do that" Brooke said looking away and started to cry her self.

"Brooke, I'm so happy your ok, your going to be fine and so is the baby, were all going to be fine" Lucas said reaching for her hand to hand it then he kissed it.

A couple minutes after Brooke woke up, Lucas went out to the waiting room. Nathan was the first to see him walk in the room.

"Luke, is she awake, is she ok?" Nathan said jumping out of his chair worried. Peyton and Haley then looked up from looking at their hands and got up out of their chairs too. All Lucas could do is stand there and shake is head yes and the tears filled his eyes with joy and hurt all in one. Peyton got up and hugged Lucas, Lucas then hugged her back.

* * *

**1 week later**

Everyone was busy getting ready for Christmas, It was now Christmas eve, but lucky for the Scott's and Jagielski's they had two things to celebrate, Christmas and Ryan's 1st birthday.

"Hey Luke, where's the kids?" Brooke said as she came down the stairs from taking a nap.

"Oh well, Peyton and Jake went over to Nathan and Haley's today instead of tonight, so I dropped Abby off there earlier so she can play with Jenny, Lily, and James, and Ryan is up stairs taking a nap" Lucas said getting off the couch and walked over to Brooke, he then pecked her on the lips.

"Luke, are you mad at me still?" Brooke said almost in tears.

"Oh Brooke, no baby I was never mad at you I just, I just don't like want you did that's all, I love you Brooke and that's never going to change" Lucas said as he looked into Brooke's eyes then he saw a tear go down Brooke's check.

"I love you too Lucas, I'm really sorry" Brooke said as the tears started pouring down her checks, Lucas then wiped them away with his hand, Brooke loved it when Lucas did that every little touch she felt love. Brooke looked in Lucas eyes then kissed his lips softly and then every kiss after that she did faster. Lucas put his hands on her hips then moved under her shirt he went to take it off.

"Luke…I…cant" Brooke said in between kisses.

"Why…not?" Lucas said moving closer to her as he could.

"I'm…pregnant…remember?" Brooke said not wanting to stop but she knew she had to.

"Oh yeah, sorry I kind of forgot" Lucas said smiling as he stopped kissing her. Ryan woke up and started crying.

"I'll go get him" Lucas said he walked towards the stairs.

* * *

**Ok that's it for now the next Chapter will be Christmas day, there all spending Christmas at Nathan and Haley's. Please review. **


	11. Thinking of you everyday

**Ok guys this is the last chapter I no it's sad but I'll move on with more stories soon.

* * *

**

Christmas eve night was one of the best they have ever had, Lucas and Brooke were cuddly the whole night enjoying there family and there friends, Jake and Peyton were a little worried like they always were around the holidays because of Jenny missing Nikki but near the end of the night they realized Jenny loved being around all the people she was around the holidays, Nathan and Haley loved Christmas because they got to see how happy the kids were and see everyone together as a family.

"Mommy daddy, wake up it's Christmas" Abby said as she run into the room where Lucas and Brooke were sleeping and jumped on the bed.

"Yeah it's Christmas baby, and your brother's birthday" Brooke said waking up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah but can we open the Christmas presents first?" Abby said giving Brooke and Lucas the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh ok baby" Brooke said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"YES!, thanks mommy, can we go down stairs now?" Abby said happily.

"Yes we can baby girl, but first I have to go get your brother" Brooke said getting out of the bed.

"Oh, honey it's ok I'll go get him" Lucas said getting up out of bed and picking up Abby and setting her down on the ground.

"Ok, well you ready to go down stairs baby girl?" Brooke said looking at Abby with a smile.

"Yes mommy I'm ready" Abby said with a smile as she reached for Brooke's hand.

* * *

"Dad, mom wake up, it Christmas, everyone's down stairs" Jenny said walking in where Jake and Peyton were sleeping.

"Oh ok" Peyton said waking up to find Jake just waking up too.

"Yeah, Jenny honey, we'll be down there soon babe" Jake said rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the bed. Jenny nodded her head and walked out of the room to go down stairs to the living room where everyone else was waiting to open there gifts.

When Jake and Peyton came down everyone started to open there gifts, but before they did Karen and Lily came to the house and celebrated Christmas with them, after they all opened there gifts it was time to celebrate Ryan's birthday. After all that 5 months pasted by and Brooke was in the hospital giving birth to Celeste Hope Scott, and after all that life for the Scott's were perfect, but there wasn't a day the went by that Brooke didn't think of Alyssa.

* * *

**Ok guys I think this story is done I'm going to start thinking about my next story soon. Thanks for everyone who told me their thoughts about my first story. Xoxo byee for now.**


End file.
